<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wail, So The Gods May Hear by Lisbeth_laufeyson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721204">Wail, So The Gods May Hear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_laufeyson/pseuds/Lisbeth_laufeyson'>Lisbeth_laufeyson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_laufeyson/pseuds/Lisbeth_laufeyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The news of Naevia's death reaches the rebels and Crixus takes his rage and grief out on Agron, but Agron does not back down easily, especially when his sexual prowess is called into question</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agron/Crixus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wail, So The Gods May Hear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingrlm/gifts">swingrlm</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hate sex is not quite the right tag for this as they do not hate each other. I like to call this kind of thing Ragefuck, and i do like to write ragefuck :)</p><p>for Swingrlm. hope this is the kinda thing you had in mind :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The raid on the latest villa gifted them more slaves to add to their cause, food, some weapons, and the news they had all been dreading. Naevia had made it there, like they had been informed, but she had never left. The Dominus would not divulge details, even with blade pressed to his neck, but a few of the slaves did speak of it.</p><p> </p><p>Crixus alone knew the truth but did not speak of it to anyone. He hid himself away from the others until he was called upon to deal with one of the newly freed slaves who had made an attempt on Sparatcus' life. He loosed his anger upon the young man, slapping him and bursting his lip. When his defiance remained Crixus sought to do the slave more harm until Sparatcus called him off.</p><p> </p><p>Agron kept an eye on the Gaul, who paced around like a caged animal. The slave wasn't helping, snarling back even with blood dripping down his chin. Spartacus, perhaps sensing the mounting tension, dismissed them all quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Agron followed Crixus as he stormed from the room. “What do you plan on doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus stopped in his tracks and turned on Agron. “What fucking concern is it of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Agron glared. “It is the concern of everyone if your rage would adversely affect us.”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus snorted a laugh. “On your fucking way. I seek nothing but the oblivion of wine.”</p><p> </p><p>Agron had no intention of continuing to follow Crixus but follow him he did. “We must have wits about us should attack come in the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like attack by that fucking Syrian boy who Sparatcus would see live anyway?” Crixus pointed towards the atrium, where the noise of the rest of the rebels celebrating was loudest. “No one else cares to be vigilant.”</p><p> </p><p>Agron rolled his eyes. “As generals we should hold ourselves higher.”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus grabbed a jug from one of the many scattered about the villa for the rebels to quench thirst on. “Do you not have some boy with no fucking taste to force cock in this night?”</p><p> </p><p> “All who share my bed do so of their own free will!” Agron snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Crixus laughed, and drank deep from the jug. “Simple shits who have no idea what is being asked of them until cock is in arse.” He took another drink then strode through the villa towards the room he had claimed as his own. </p><p> </p><p>Agron followed. The concern which had first put his feet in motion was quickly fading to anger. “The pain you feel is no good reason to attack me!” he spat. “I seek only to make sure you do not expire in some drunken, grief stricken, accident. This cause has need of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what would you know of such a pain, Agron?” Crixus drank deep from the jug. “You're heart has never been given to another.”</p><p> </p><p>Agron bristled and balled his fists. “Have I not just lost a brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus slugged more wine and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You think that is comparable? Some German pup who met his end by Roman sword because he was too stupid to move out the way compared to my Naevia, a kindhearted, gentle girl who was ripped from my arms and gifted to any fuck that asked for her!”</p><p> </p><p>Agron snapped. He hit Crixus hard. “Take words of my brother from fucking tongue unless you wish to lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus laughed and swiped the blood from his nose. He punched Agron, catching him hard on the chin. Agron had barely recovered before Crixus threw himself at him, tackling Agron to the ground and raining down blow after blow. Agron hit where he could, striking under Crixus' ribs, until he was able to wriggle out from under him. He blocked another teeth shaking punch with his forearm then attacked,  shoving Crixus up against the wall and pinning him there.. Crixus glared up at him, snorting like a bull. Agron felt something press to his thigh. He looked down and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Does combat warm your blood in the same manor as a woman's touch?” he teased. “No wonder you loved to fight in the arena.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not be flattered by it's presence,” Crixus growled. “You would not even know what to do with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Agron laughed. He reached down and cupped Crixus through the thin fabric of his subligaculum. “Do you propose a challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus gasped but he did not move away nor shove Agron bacl. Agron swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry, and ran the tip of his finger down Crixus' chest. “Shall I show you what talents I have learned in dealing with cocks?” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>Crixus did not verbally answer,. His eyes locked with Agron's and rage had left his gaze. What was there now? Anticipation? Desire? Perhaps resignation to a fate he thought he couldn't escape? No Crixus was strong and could easily knock Agron away if he wanted to. But still, even in absence of physical rebuke, the man was not of his right mind. Agron let him go and turned away.</p><p> </p><p>“Such prideful boasts and yet no evidence?” Crixus laughed. “Perhaps all stories you have spouted are nothing but baseless lies?”</p><p> </p><p>Agron shook his head. “You do not wish to do this with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do not know my mind!” Crixus tore at the linen of his subligaculum and stripped it off. His cock sprang free, half hard, and he took it in his hand. “Do not lose heart now, oh brave warrior from east of the Rhine. Show me what a man can do to another man that a woman cannot!”</p><p> </p><p>Agron's own cock hardened at the display. He stripped off his own subligaculum and closed the gap between them quickly, once again forcing Crixus up against the wall. “Know that when cock is buried deep within your body I will force my name from your lips as if prayer to the gods of passion.”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus snarled. “I'd rather drink the piss of a thousand Romans.”</p><p> </p><p>Gripping Crixus by his wide shoulders, Agron spun him and pressed his chest to the wall. He leaned against Crixus' back, his chin pressing to the back of his head and one arm around his waist. With the other hand he reached down and wrapped his hand around Crixus' cock. He felt the low rumble in Crixus' chest more than he heard it. </p><p> </p><p>Crixus turned his head and rested his cheek against the wall. His eyes were lightly closed, with just a hint of the dark irises visible underneath. His hands splayed on the wall then dug in, as if his nails were trying to find purchase. Agron grinned. Such a reaction and he had barely begun.</p><p> </p><p>Removing his hand from around Crixus waist, Agron brought two fingers into his mouth and wet them with saliva. He dipped them between Cruxis' cheek, a smile rising to his lips when the Gaul gasped and jumped. When Crixus said nothing he dipped deeper and circled the sensitive flesh of his hole with his fingertip.</p><p> </p><p>Again the low rumble sounded in Crixus' chest. His cock, now rigid, twitched in Agron's hand. Agron continued the slow circling until a low moan escaped Crixus' lips then pushed his finger in. The moan changed to a cry. Agron stilled his hand until he felt the tiniest thrust back from Crixus.</p><p> </p><p>Blood roared and his heart hammered in his chest. Even though Crixus had almost begged him for this Agron had not expected his reaction to be so favorable once things were underway, and yet here he was, soft moans escaping his lips as he rolled his hips, simultaneously thrusting his cock into Agron's grip and fucking himself onto his finger. Agron's own cock prodded Crixus' back leaving a thin trail of precum.</p><p> </p><p>Agron slid a second finger in.</p><p> </p><p>Crixus let loose a loud cry, back arching, but he did not slow his thrusts back. Agron prepared him quickly, yet with mindfulness towards it being a new sensation for him. He scissored his fingers and delved them deep until he deemed Crixus ready.</p><p> </p><p>A wild stare greeted when he stepped back.  Crixus' face was flushed, his mouth hanging open around panting breaths. Agron grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus shook his head. “Has my voice risen so the gods may here it yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Agron let out a surprised laugh. “Oh it will.” He spat a few times on his hand then worked it over his cock. “Kneel upon floor on hands and knees.”</p><p> </p><p>Part of him expected Crixus to refuse as he did with so many things that fell from Agron's tongue, but the look in his eyes held no hatred or defiance. He knelt first then rested forward on his hands. Agron once again spat into his hand and stroked his cock. He knelt behind Crixus, rested one hand upon his Gaul's hip, and used the other guide himself inside.</p><p> </p><p>He moved slowly, carefully, though probably not to the mind of Crixus, who had never experienced such a thing, and, if his wail were anything to go, by was finding it harder to bear than he had suspected. Agron stopped, he had no wish to hurt Crixus, and waited for instruction either way. Eventually, Crixus looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“More,” he growled. “And do not stop until you have ran out of cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Agron bit his lip, stifling a moan at the words and. He pushed in deeper, still moving slowly, mindfully, of his partners inexperience. Crixus grit his teeth but another loud moan spilled forth. This time Agron did not stop. He sank up to his balls in the tight heat of Crixus' body, paused but for a moment, then pulled back out almost fully before sinking back in. </p><p> </p><p>Crixus was boneless, head and shoulders now flat to the cold stone beneath them. Agron wrapped an arm around him and lifted him, pulling him tight to his chest, until Agron too rested upon his knees with one arm propping him up and the other tight around Crixus' waist. He thrust slow but hard, moans spilling from his own lips. He pulled Crixus upward once more, until they were both sitting upright. With one arm across chest bracing him up, Agron set the other to work on the Gaul's dripping cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Find fucking tongue,” he snarled in Crixus'. “Let all of Rome know who fucks you as a god!”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus' only response was a wordless whine. He reached up, his hand locking in Agron's short hair, fingers erratically releasing and contracting. Agron buried his face into the curve between Crixus' neck and shoulder and, as the heat of his own impending release reached fever pitch, he bit down.</p><p> </p><p>“Agron!” Crixus cried out. His body stiffened and breath hitched before another, softer, wail of Agron's name fell from his lips. Thick cum spurted over Agron's fingers as Crixus' voice rose to fill the room with noise. Agron added his own to the din as he spilled deep inside Crixus, his thrusts erratic as they both rode out their orgasms.</p><p> </p><p>Crixus slumped back against him, panting hard, sweat breaking over his skin and cum streaking his belly. Agron held him in his arms. He nuzzled against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>As if waking from a dream Crixus roused himself, turned over his shoulder, and gazed at Agron. He moved away quickly, hissing as Agron's half hard cock slid from him.</p><p> </p><p>“We will never speak of this, do you hear me!” he snapped. </p><p> </p><p>Agron nodded. “It was not my intentio-”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out!” Crixus bellowed. “And do not darken my presence again with yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Agron dressed as quickly as he could and, without backward glance, left Crixus alone. Back in his own quarters a strange sensation settled over him. He would have called it guilt but why should he feel such a thing? Crixus had begged him to do it, asked him for more, and Agron had obliged. He had nothing to feel bad about.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled onto his side and tried to put it out of mind.</p><p>#</p><p>The next day Agron was late to the training yard. Perhaps he had ate something strange for his stomach felt unsteady and food held no interest for him, but as he stepped into the yard and saw Crixus once more food seemed not to be the issue.</p><p> </p><p>Crixus approached him and, not wishing to set tongue to gossip, Agron stayed put.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies for my behavior last night,” Crixus said, his voice quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Agron shrugged it off. “Apologies for mine. Though I did think I was fulfilling a request made of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were.” Crixus looked at the stones. “And though I wish for it never to happen again, with you or any other man, know that I do not regret it or bear you ill will for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Agron nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“In fact I owe you my gratitude,” Crixus lay his hand upon Agron's shoulder. “I feel cleansed this morning as I was able to grieve properly after we had lain together. Though my heart still aches for her loss I do not carry the same anger with me, not towards those who don't deserve it. Perhaps your cock knocked it loose.”</p><p> </p><p>Agron stared at him for a long moment then laughed. “Perhaps. Though there are surely easier ways to relieve oneself of such rage?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope there is never another time I am so struck by loss that I need to find out.” He squeezed Agron's shoulder. “You are not so terrible for a fucking savage from east of the Rhine.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are not so bad-” Agron smiled “- for a shit-eating Gaul.”</p><p> </p><p>Crixus laughed. “Come, the new recruits need training.”</p><p> </p><p>Agron nodded and followed Crixus out onto the training ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>